Su Ayuda
by Tory Moon
Summary: Help... aider... ajuda... hilfe... ayuda... S.O.S... Necesito algún tipo de rescate. ¿Alguien tiene la amabilidad... por favor?


**Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba por aquí, casi un año, pero es que no podía. No quiero deshacerme en excusas, solo voy a decir que este es mi último año de colegio y necesito rendir. Lo bueno, es que ahora tengo aplicaciones en el celular, así que me es mas fácil escribir cuando se me ocurre una idea de la nada.**

**Respecto a este fic, es uno que tenía guardado y que lo arreglé un poquito para que fuera decente, si iba a publicar algo, mínimo que lo sea. No es una historia de "amosh" de las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir de Draco y Astoria, pero a mí me gusta bastante y por eso la publico.**

**Espero que les guste n_n**

**Disclaimer: **todo lo reconocible aquí (personajes, lugares, etc) es del mundo de J.K Rowling. Solo la historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Su Ayuda<strong>

La mirada lo decía todo.

-Señora Malfoy, necesito su ayuda.

*~*H*~*

-Draco, la fiesta está increíble.

-No es necesario que me lo digas a mí Pansy –replicó el rubio de ojos grises, recorriendo con la mirada el salón lleno de gente.

Luego de tres años de la guerra de Hogwarts, los Malfoy estaban recuperando poco a poco el respeto y por sobre todo, la reputación que habían perdido. Los hombres Malfoy habían ayudado mucho a mejorar las finanzas, que durante esa época se habían visto débiles. Narcissa, por su parte, habían mejorado la visión social de la familia con pequeñas ayudas a centros creados para las familias y personas más necesitadas, originarias de la guerra también. Gracias a esto, varias familias y amigos mantuvieron sus amistades, así como otras decidieron cortar lazos con ellos, quedando los verdaderos amigos apoyándose entre ellos, ya que una parte de ellos se encontraban en la misma posición.

Así es como, transcurrido el tiempo necesario, habían creído conveniente retomar algunas de las tradiciones que habían dejado de lado.

La fiesta de Navidad que se realizaban todos los años en la Mansión Malfoy había dejado de marcar presencia hace cinco años. Cinco años terribles que estaban quedado en el olvido. Olvido que les abría puertas que se habían cerrado.

Gracias a Narcissa, la mansión se veía llena de vida, más cálida y acogedora que antes. Gracias a Lucius, los negocios estaban repuntando, heredando a Draco una fortuna que iba en aumento nuevamente. Gracias a Draco, los dos señores Malfoy volvían a sonreír al ver cómo él aprendía cosas nuevas y se levantaba, posicionándose nuevamente en sociedad con una imagen honesta de ellos. Hoy, el heredero Malfoy trabajaba en un puesto en Gringotts, donde había conseguido buena fama, ya que para un puesto en Gringotts… era necesaria mucha confianza por parte de todo el mundo.

-¡No seas modesto Draco! –Chilló la pelinegra.- Eres parte importante de esta enorme fiesta.

-Sí claro Pan…

-¿Bailamos? –preguntó frenética Pansy.

-Tal vez mas t…

-Vamos –y cogiéndolo de un brazo y llevándolo por entre medio de la gente hasta el centro de la pista, donde más parejas bailaban al ritmo de la Brujas de Macbeth.

Rodó los ojos cuando sintió la risa chillona de Pansy cuando él puso su mano en la cintura. Siete años aguantándola en Hogwarts y tras tres años, parecía no cambiar absolutamente nada. Seguía siendo la empalagosa e inmadura Pansy Parkinson. No era que él la odiara, pero creía que ahora, a los 20 años, ella debió de haber madurado algo. O por lo menos, no tan escandalosa cuando hablara, porque algo de lo que él se había acostumbrado era la tranquilidad. Su presencia en la fiesta no era más que para hacer feliz a sus padres, en especial a su madre que se veía tan dichosa con la idea. Pero si hubiera advertido que Pansy estaría ahí, aguándole la fiesta colgándose de su brazo, hubiera programado un viaje con anticipación para faltar a la fiesta como sea, fuera o no Navidad.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos bailando y él no hacía mas que mirar a su alrededor, buscando a alguien conocido que lo ayudara, mientras Pansy seguían con su monólogo sin que él le pusiera atención. De repente encontró unas caras conocidas. Theo, Blaise y Daphne entraban a su campo visual, colocándose al lado del buffet y sirviéndose bebidas mientras charlaban alegremente. Él los miró hasta que ellos también los miraron, sonriendo y comentando cosas entre ellos. Pero por muy significativa que fuera la mirada, ellos no movieron siquiera un dedo para alejarlo de Pansy, tal vez porque ellos tampoco querían lidiar con ella.

De repente apareció alguien más al grupo. Era una chica. De pelo castaño y ojos verdes, envuelta en un vestido negro. La reconoció bien. Era Astoria Greengrass, hermana de Daphne. La chica, dos años menor que él, era una muy buena amiga de él y actual sanadora de San Mungo. Desde que la guerra pasó, ellos se habían hecho más amigos, influenciado por el hecho de que él volvió a Hogwarts mientras sus compañeros no lo hicieron y ella era una conocida suya desde pequeños.

Él la observó, esperando captar su atención y que le ayudara. Theo, Blaise y Daphne debieron haberle dicho algo, porque ella se rió, colocando su mano delicadamente en su boca. Luego su mirada se detuvo en él. Ella arribó una ceja y sonrió, comentando algo con los demás, quienes también voltearon y volvieron a reírse.

"Súper buenos amigos que resultaron ser", pensó él, ya rindiéndose y rodando los ojos para posarlos en Pansy.

-…yo pensé que se iría, pero resulta que se quedó y no se fue hasta que boté la cerveza de mantequilla sobre él "por accidente" que se fue. ¿Puedes creer eso Draco? –Lo miró y continuó sin esperar respuesta- Si hubiera tenido la posibilidad, le hubiera lanzado un Furnunculus, porque bien merecido que se lo tenía, pero había más gente y no quería ser tachada como loca, Draco. Con que pareciera que fuera un accidente me bastaba y…

-Draco –dijo una voz agitada y una mano pequeña le tomó el brazo, parando con el baile de ambos.

-¿Astoria? –preguntó él, preocupándose por la cara más pálida de lo normal de Astoria.

Pansy solo la miró con curiosidad, enarcando una ceja y notando cómo ella se cruzaba de brazos sobre el pecho, esperando la partida de Astoria y continuar con el baile, ya que a juzgar por la mueca que tenía en los labios, la presencia de Astoria no le gustaba mucho. Después de todo, Astoria jamás había soportado a Pansy y sus historias demasiado fantásticas como para ser reales y a Pansy le reventaba saber que sus historias no tenían la reacción que ella esperaba cuando las contaba.

-Draco… no te alarmes, pero… –ella lo miró con cautela- tu madre…

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –se giró completamente, dándole la espalda a Pansy, quien puso las manos en sus caderas y se colocó al lado suyo. Sintió como su corazón se aceleró y no era por la presencia de las chicas a su lado, sino por el hecho que parecía que lo que sea que le haya pasado a su madre sería bastante complicado y delicado. Además, que se lo dijera Astoria alarmaba las cosas, pues ella era sanadora y si estaba aquí era porque…

-Se desmayó –dijo Astoria con tono cauteloso.

-¿Pero por qué? –dijo de repente Pansy, ganándose las miradas de Astoria y de él.

-Bueno eso todavía no lo sabemos…

-¡Tú eres sanadora!

-Dime algo que no sé.

-Me refiero que deberías saber qué rayos es lo que la hizo desmayarse.

-Claro, claro –dijo Astoria, sonriendo se medio lado en una mueca de desagrado y rodando los ojos, restándole importancia a Pansy, pues se giró a él y su cara se volvió mas seria.- Pero necesito que, vengas y me ayudes con una poción para estabilizarla, ya que no sé dónde encontrarlas en esta casa.

-Vamos –apremió él y yendo junto con Astoria hacia el vestíbulo.

-Yo también voy –dijo la voz de Pansy, apareciendo a su lado.

-Preferiría que no nos acompañes Pansy –declaró Astoria, girándose hacia Pansy.

-Pero…

-La Señora Malfoy necesita descansar y por sobre todo aire y tranquilidad–declaró con solemnidad Astoria- no queremos que se empeore.

-¡Merlín no lo quiera! –dijo Pansy.

-Entonces vamos Astoria –dijo él, dándole punto final al show.

Ambos se giraron y emprendieron camino al vestíbulo, dejando a Pansy sola, en medio del salón.

-¿Cuándo pasó? –preguntó él.

-Oh, recién –dijo ella, agitando su pelo castaño con gracia.

-¿Mi padre está allí?

-Por supuesto.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una sala pequeña de estar un tanto alejada del ajetreo del mundo del salón de baile. Lo que él suponía era que tanta gente junta y ruido pudo haberle provocado un desmayo, finalmente, la continua tranquilidad de los últimos años ya era costumbre. Saltar de ello a un gran bochinche como este podría ser pesado para su madre, quien se había esmerado tanto por organizar. Y, si bien no le gustaba decirlo, sus padres ya no eran tan jóvenes como antes y sus experiencias vividas en los últimos años habían hecho mella en ellos y de vez en cuando, era posible ver lo viejos y cansados que se habían hecho.

-¿Madre?

Su rostro se arrugó de confusión. Su madre –en perfecto estado de salud- estaba junto a su padre, riendo y moviendo delicadamente su copa de champagne, iluminando con ella la tenue sala de estar con las burbujas de colores relucientes del licor. Su padre también, solo que con un caso de whisky de fuego y sentado en su usual sillón.

-Draco querido –dijo su madre, mirándolo con una sonrisa, casi como invitándolo a unirse.

-¿Qué está pasando? –espetó él.

Astoria soltó una carcajada a su lado.

-Nada que un gracias de parte tuya no pueda arreglar –dijo Lucius.

-Tampoco entiendo.

-Vamos Draco –dijo Astoria, sonriendo hacia él.- Estabas pidiendo a gritos que te alejaran como sea de Pansy.

-Nosotros solo te ayudamos –agregó Narcissa-, además también queríamos salir del ajetreo un rato, así que no dudamos en acarrearte con nosotros.

-¿Y no encontraron mejor manera?

-Solo dí gracias y todo se arregla –espetó Astoria, cruzándose de brazos.

Él solo arribó una ceja y se fue a sentar al lado de su padre, quien bebía de su whisky tranquilamente, como indiferente de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo a su alrededor.

-No se como te prestaste para esto –dijo él a su padre.

-Yo quería salir de ahí –contestó su padre, encogiendo los hombros- ¿Acaso es tan malo?

Él rodo los ojos y los posó en Astoria.

-Yo que te creía seria.

-¿Eso es un cumplido? –sonrió ella.

-Puf –suspiró él, pasándose una mano por el pelo- supongo que gracias.

-Perfecto –suspiró su madre, dejando su copa en una mesa cercana a ella- creo que ya estoy en condiciones para regresar a la fiesta. ¿Lucius?

-Vamos –apremió él, dejando su vaso vacío en la mesita junto con la copa de Narcissa al pasar al lado de ella para salir en silencio del brazo con su esposa.

Pasó por lo menos un minuto de silencio, donde Astoria seguía parada al lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos.

El sonido de los tacones de Astoria resonó en toda la sala. El sillón a su lado se hundió un poco.

-¿No piensas volver? –le preguntó ella.

-No quiero –abrió los ojos él, mirándola cómo ella miraba sus uñas.

-Pansy vendrá a buscarte –le advirtió ella-. Verá a tu madre sana y campante, probablemente ahora mismo esté dando vueltas cerca de aquí.

-Que me busque, pero esta es mi casa y hay lugares donde ella no tiene permiso de entrar, -rectificó él con voz firme- como este.

-Muy bien amo y señor de esta mansión –dijo Astoria luego de verse las uñas perfectamente arregladas-, supongo que mi trabajo aquí ya terminó y supongo que debo volver -se levantó, pasó una mano por el vestido, alisándolo y caminando hacia la puerta-. No quiero que la cara de perro piense mal y provoque uno de esos escándalos que ya conocemos.

-No está mal si sirve para alejar a bestias intrusas.

-Claro, claro –rió ella, abriendo la puerta.

-Supongo que debo darte las gracias de nuevo por ayudarme cuando los demás no hacían más que reírse –admitió Draco, recostándose en el sillón y pasando colocando sus brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza-. Si fuera por mí, yo estaría quizás en Siberia solo para estar tranquilo.

-Apuesto que te quedaste solo porque tu madre te lo pidió.

Si –dijo él simplemente-, estaba muy emocionada por la fiesta y quería que estuviéramos todos juntos, como familia.

-Es de esperarse –le dijo ella-. Ella se preocupa por ustedes, hombres Malfoy. Debieran agradecérselo un buen día y antes que se les haga tarde.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Gracias por la sugerencia –le dijo él-, la tomaré, por supuesto, se lo merece.

-Bueno, nos vemos –se despidió la chica y salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Vaya si la chica no tenía razón. Su madre se merecía desde hace mucho tiempo si es que no desde siempre. Y, tal como había dicho Astoria, tenía que hacerlo ahora que tenía tiempo y no cuando ya se les haya hecho tarde. Sonaba tétrico o algo por el esto, pero sabía que su madre no estaría para siempre con él, así también su padre.

Se acomodó en el sillón. Él no tenía pensado volver a la fiesta. O quizás volviera después de darse una pequeña siesta… si es que no despierta a la mañana siguiente.

Escuchó unos tacones acercarse y su cuerpo se tensó un poco. Astoria tenía razón, Pansy ya lo estaba buscando.

-¿Has visto a Draco? –escuchó la voz de Pansy tras la puerta.

-No –respondió la voz de Astoria.

-Pero tú estabas…

-Sí, pero después que su madre se mejorara se fue hacia allá.

Sintió los pasos de Pansy alejarse de allí al igual que los de Astoria.

Sin duda, algún día igual tenía que agradecerle a Astoria por su ayuda antes que se le hiciera tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Sé que no es lo mejor, pero espero que les haya sacado alguna sonrisa.**

**Espero aparecer pronto y desde ya, muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí :D**

***Review? ...**


End file.
